


Hot and Cold

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bottom Caitlin Snow, Cock Cages, Cock Worship, Dom Killer Frost, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Sub Caitlin Snow, Superpower Sex, Switch Barry Allen, Switch Patty Spivot, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Killer Frost, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Things get hot and steamy between Barry and his two girlfriends Patty and Caitlin. Killer Frost isn't going to be left out either. Smut. Rated M/Explicit for explicit sexual content.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Killer Frost, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot/Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot, Patty Spivot/Killer Frost
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So ever since I wrote 'A three-way surprise for Iris West', I wanted to write something like this. After some thinking, I have decided that if there was one three-way pairing I wanted in the Arrowverse, it would be Barry/Patty/Caitlin. I prefer them to even Oliver/Sara/Nyssa, though I love both pairings of course.
> 
> Think of this story as a smut cut of 'A three-way surprise for Iris West', where I expand on the hot scene from the end of that fic, and make it very explicit.

Barry sat alone in his apartment, as Caitlin was taking a shower, when there was a knock and Patty opened the door.

"Hey!" Barry smiled as he got up.

"Hey!" She greeted back as she put down her bag before her smile turned flirty. "Remember we were interrupted today?"

"Yeah", Barry said as he sped over to her and grabbing her, pinned her to the couch. "This time we won't."

The two then kissed each other on the lips passionately as Barry moved to her neck, deciding to take it slow for now as she moaned and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away, kissing his chest.

' _The lightning….gave me abs_?' Barry had asked Cisco and Caitlin about 4 years ago when he had woken up from his coma. Well, it had for sure, and the abs were good enough for a hot and lovely woman like Patty Spivot to kiss and run her hands over.

She bit his nipple as well, eliciting a moan from him while she smirked hungrily.

Barry then grabbed her coat and tugged on it, making her take it off as Barry started pulling up her shirt and kissed her stomach, making her moan again before he removed it, revealing her black laced bra as well as well-toned abs and stomach.

Giving him a smirk, she asked. "Want some?"

"You have to ask?" Barry asked flirtily as she unstrapped her bra and threw it away, revealing her breasts and erect nipples as Barry showered them with very fast kisses, making Patty moan in pleasure. His powers were a boon during sex for him, since they made it so easy to please his women, though of course he had also learned what they liked, to make the experience the best for all 3 of them.

Barry took her nipples in his mouth, sucking and licking on them as well while kissing them, using his speed to do all the things to both her nipples almost simultaneously, which made Patty an incoherent mess.

"Oh….God damn! Barry! More!" Patty begged as Barry continued pleasing her nipples with his mouth at super speed before going down on her belly and kissing it a few times, and then he stuck his tongue into it, running it around her belly, making her moan in pleasure again with closed eyes. Barry was so amazing.

"Started without me, huh?"

They turned to see Caitlin approach, her body wrapped only in a white towel, a hot smile on her face.

Barry got off Patty who got up as Caitlin stopped and slowly touching the towel, unwrapped it and let it fall, revealing her naked body and its features in all their glory. She had big breasts, and her nipples were dark red in color, peaking currently due to the arousal they were experiencing.

Patty walked to Caitlin and grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her in for a kiss, which the beautiful scientist returned without any complaints as their breasts pressed against each other, their hardened nipples rubbing against each other.

Barry decided to let Patty have her way with Caitlin before he joined in.

Patty lowered herself to Caitlin's nipples, slowly licking on the left one as Caitlin closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure at the sensation while Patty did the same to the other nipple, getting the same reaction.

Patty alternated between both of them before licking Caitlin's cleavage, getting moans again.

"Patty…don't tease…" Caitlin said in a begging tone, making both Barry and Patty chuckle. Hearing her beg for more was always fun.

Patty took Caitlin's nipple in her mouth, sucking on it and licking it with her tongue before scraping it with her teeth as Caitlin let out a sexy yelp, while Patty did the same thing with the other nipples, getting the same reaction.

She continued like that for a few minutes, until Caitlin yelled. "AH FUCK!"

Both noticed Caitlin cumming due to the pleasure her nipples had been subjected to, as Patty ordered. "Now get on your knees, Caity."

"Yes Patty", Caitlin said, getting on her knees.

"Undress me", Patty said as Caitlin nodded, unhooking Patty's trousers and pulling them down, followed by her black panties as Patty's pussy was exposed.

Barry at this point had his pants and boxers down and his length out, because this scene was giving him the hots.

"Now lick my pussy! Worship it!" Patty ordered.

"Yes Patty", Caitlin nodded submissively as she moved her face to her girlfriend's womanhood, sticking out her tongue and giving it one nice, long lick, as Patty moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

Patty's pussy was the only one Caitlin had tasted in her life, and she was addicted to it, along with Barry's nice big cock.

Caitlin licked again, and again, and again, establishing a pattern as she increased the pace of her licks, while Patty moaned in pleasure at the sensation. "Oh….yes….just like that…..hmm….keep doing it, Caity!"

And with that, she grabbed Caitlin by the back of the head and pulled her in, pretty much suffocating Caitlin with her pussy, not that she cared as she loved seeing the beautiful red-headed scientist getting on her knees and worshipping her.

Caitlin sucked on Patty's pussy while also kissing and licking it, loving its feel as Patty muttered. "Yes, just like that! AH FUCK CAITY!"

And in that moment, Caitlin was rewarded for worshipping Patty's pussy by a shower of cum on her face, drenching it as she took it all in like it was nectar, which it was for her.

"Oh goddamn!" Barry said, having also masturbated to the entire hot sight in front of him. Now he finally decided to join in.

His pants and boxers already gone, he was completely naked as well, and speeding to his two naked beautiful girlfriends, he grabbed them and pinned them both to the couch.

The two beauties looked up at him with lust in their eyes as Barry shared a passionate kiss with Caitlin and ran his left hand on Patty's backside, eliciting a moan from her.

Caitlin ran her hands all over Barry as he then shared another kiss with Patty while groping Caitlin's breasts, making her moan in pleasure. "Oh Barry…"

Barry then lowered himself to both of their pussies and using his super speed, licked both of them at the same time at full speed, eliciting loud moans from both of them.

"Oh fuck Barry…." Patty was saying.

"Ah fuck! More…" Caitlin was saying too.

Before they could even finish their sentences, both of them felt the ultimate bliss overtake their bodies as they closed their eyes, moaning loudly, having orgasmed at the same time so fast due to Barry's speed, while he drank up all of their juices, not missing a single drop due to how fast he was.

"You are so amazing", Patty said in between pants.

"So are you both", Barry smiled before he sped up to Patty and the two shared another passionate kiss while Barry positioned himself over her and slowly pushed his manhood in, as doing it at full speed wouldn't be advisable while doing it with normal humans.

Patty let out a gasp as she and Barry smiled at each other before he started thrusting into her, increasing his speed a little but making sure not to go all out.

He also grasped Caitlin's nipples with his other hand while running it over her belly and then inserting it into her pussy all at once with his speed, as he and Patty continued their lovemaking.

"I think she is gonna cum again", Patty said about Caitlin just as she came. "And she did."

Caitlin moaned in pure bliss again as Barry said. "It's your turn now."

And with that, he increased his pace as Patty grasped him by the back of the head, sharing a deep kiss with him before she felt her release, and closed her eyes in bliss, her walls clenching around Barry who also released into her, the two feelings making Patty pant in pleasure as Barry kissed her on the head and pulled out, feeling satisfied himself.

"Need time to recover?" Barry asked and she nodded.

"Well then", Barry said as he then moved on to Caitlin and both kissed passionately again, while Barry kissed her nipples quickly before positioning himself over her, and then, he thrust into her as well, loving the moan of pleasure she let out at the sensation, and it never got old.

Pulling back, Barry thrust as she gasped while holding him by the back of the head, and he continued, increasing his pace as Caitlin felt herself reach her point of bliss once more.

During that time, Barry inserted a finger into Patty and pleasured her again, making her smile as she breathed slowly, reaching her point of bliss like Caitlin was.

Barry kissed Caitlin on the lips one more time before all three came simultaneously, as Barry felt his finger and tool wet with Patty and Caitlin respectively, while he released into the beautiful scientists, the two feelings together sending her into Seventh Heaven.

Barry pulled out with a smile as he and Patty then held hands, stroking their girlfriend's hair.

"So, Caity, you want to show some obedience now?" Patty asked, deciding to take the best of the moment now.

"What do you want me to do?" Caitlin asked.

"Just lie on our laps", Barry said as Caitlin took a deep breath, knowing what was going to happen now, and getting up, lay down on their laps, her ass facing both of them now.

"Damn! This ass is the best!" Patty said.

"Yeah", Barry agreed before looking at Patty. "Both of yours are."

"Awww", Patty said as they shared a kiss while stroking Caitlin's ass gently, building up her anticipation.

And then-

_SMACK, SMACK!_

Caitlin let out a yelp as both of her butt-cheeks were spanked by Barry and Patty simultaneously, stinging and jiggling at the sensation.

"That ass is gonna get redder than your hair", Barry said.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Patty asked as both stroked her ass again.

"Yes, I want it, spank me till my ass is redder than my hair", Caitlin said, wiggling her ass to entice her lovers as they stroked it again and-

_SMACK, SMACK!_

Caitlin yelped again, also enjoying the humiliation as both continued spanking her for a few minutes till she felt her entire ass stinging and she knew it was totally red.

"Now your ass and hair match in color", Barry said. "You love it, don't you?"

"I do", Caitlin said.

"Now get on all fours for us, Caity", Patty smiled as Caitlin got off their laps and got on all fours on the ground, wiggling her ass again.

Barry sped off and returned with a strap-on, handing it to Patty who put it around her waist and moving to Caitlin, got behind her.

"Tell me, you want us in your ass?" Patty asked.

"Yes!" Caitlin nodded. "Wreck my ass like you own it! Because you do!"

"Yeah, that we do", Patty smirked as she neared her face to Caitlin's asshole and licked long and nice, getting some giggles in response, which amused both of them.

Then nearing her cock to Caitlin's asshole, Patty said. "Now spread your butt-cheeks, Caity-licious."

Her face also blushing red due to the embarrassing position, Caitlin spread her butt-cheeks as Patty smacked her lips and inserted her cock, making Caitlin bite her lip at the sensations of pain, pleasure and humiliation she was feeling.

"Damn! It goes deep! Your ass was made to take our cocks, wasn't it?" Patty asked.

"Yes, yes it was", Caitlin nodded as Barry came in her front and said. "Now you can take some too."

Caitlin nodded as she opened her mouth, taking Barry's length in completely as she enjoyed its feel in her mouth.

During the same time, Patty finally finished reaching into Caitlin and was deep within her. "And now we shall begin this."

Pulling back, she thrust hard as Caitlin felt some pain and pleasure but didn't moan due to Barry's cock in her mouth, which she was sucking on.

Patty thrust again, to the same response, while she did it a third time, and then a fourth, and then a fifth, before establishing a proper pattern as Caitlin felt her asshole stretch to its limits due to Patty's cock, while Barry grabbed her by the head and pulled her further down on his cock, making her gag and deep throat on it.

Patty moved her hands to the front and grasped Caitlin's tits, groping them to add to her girlfriend's pleasure as she closed her eyes, feeling like the luckiest woman alive due to the pleasure both her boyfriend and girlfriend were giving her.

Her sucking finally gave her a reward as Barry's load shot into her mouth, and she took all of it into her like it was nectar, which it was for her.

At the same time, she came from her pussy due to the pleasure her tits were receiving, and moaned in pleasure again, and then finally had her anal orgasm, which Patty felt as she smirked, pulling out of Caitlin while Barry pulled out of her too, and she panted, her body in a state of bliss from all the pleasure she had received, and now she was coming down from it.

"Spread your butt-cheeks for us, Caity", Patty ordered as Caitlin spread them, revealing her wide gaping asshole as Barry sped behind her next to Patty and both watched it with matching smirks. Submissive Caitlin doing things for them was the best thing ever.

"Let's exchange", Barry said as Patty smirked.

"Yup, we're gonna love it", she said as she walked in front of Caitlin while Barry took position behind her.

And then, Barry inserted his cock into her asshole, eliciting another loud moan while Patty put her strap-on into her mouth. "Lick it clean of yourself."

Caitlin nodded, getting to work as Barry got deep into her, this time not holding back too much speed due to her asshole already being gaped open.

And then pulling back, he thrust hard as Caitlin again felt her asshole stretch and her ass-cheeks jiggle, while she continued cleaning Patty's cock, and Barry continued, increasing his pace, which Caitlin loved totally. He was so amazing!

Barry, with his skill and speed, satisfied both women immensely. More than satisfied actually. And this anal was proving it, as Caitlin was loving every second of Barry within her, and he also grasped her tits, groping them to add to her pleasure.

And very soon, she came from ass and pussy simultaneously while he released his seed into her, before pulling out alongside Patty as Caitlin felt herself go into a state of pure bliss again, before she started coming down in a few minutes.

Barry and Patty watched her even more gaped asshole with fascination and love, knowing they had done it.

"You just love this, don't you?" Barry asked her.

"Yes, this is amazing", Patty said, spanking her again.

Then suddenly Caitlin's hair went a pale shade of blonde and her skin turned the same shade, while her lips turned darker, making both Barry and Patty gulp as they realized now it was their turn.

Killer Frost looked at her position and said. "Innocent Caity just loves bottoming, doesn't she? How many times am I gonna find myself in such humiliating positions?"

She then got up, straightening, her glorious naked body on full display for her lovers as she turned to look at Barry and Patty. "Hello lovers. Care to receive as much as you give?"

"Ummm…." Barry trailed off.

"Do you?" Killer Frost asked.

"Yeah, yeah", he and Patty nodded simultaneously as Killer Frost gave an approving smirk which was deadly at the same time.

Looking at Barry's erect cock, she said. "Let's hope Caity didn't remove my toys."

"She didn't", Patty assured as Killer Frost walked to a drawer and opening it, pulled out a cock cage and a strap-on.

She walked to Barry and kissed him on the lips, purposely using her powers as well as Barry felt himself freeze up but kept vibrating to keep himself from freezing too much, and this power play got them both hot.

As their kissing continued, Killer Frost put the cock cage around Barry's cock and locked it up, making him grunt as he felt it constrict due to the blood flow stopping.

"Now be a good little puppy and you might get it off, Flash", Killer Frost said with a smirk as Barry nodded.

"Yes, Frost", Barry said, and now he was being submissive.

Killer Frost then got up, stretching, flaunting her naked and hot (cold actually) body to both of her lovers as she said. "I know you want some. Bend over for me now."

Both Barry and Patty turned around and bent over, sticking out their asses for Killer Frost who smirked as she gently stroked them both.

"Now these are nice asses, ya know?" Killer Frost said. "Who do they belong to?"

"You, they belong to you", Patty said.

"Yes, you own them", Barry said as Killer Frost used a little bit of her cold powers, literally freezing Barry's butt as he gritted his teeth, shivering before vibrating to warm himself. Killer Frost wished she could use her powers on Patty too during sex but she was just a normal woman and it would either seriously injure her or worse, kill her. So she had to hold back on her.

Stroking their butts again, Killer Frost smirked and-

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Both Barry and Patty yelped as their asses now stung and jiggled while Killer Frost watched with a pleased smirk, enjoying the sight.

"You want your ass redder than your suit, don't you Flash?" Killer Frost asked in a taunting tone.

"Yes, yes I do, and only you can do it", Barry said.

"And you want your ass to match Caitlin's hair in color, don't you Detective Spivot?" Killer Frost asked her.

"Yes, that's exactly how I want it", Patty nodded.

"Good", Killer Frost smirked before-

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Barry and Patty yelped again at the stinging feeling of their asses, as Killer Frost did it again, and again, and again.

And soon, after some time, both of their asses were stinging red, and Killer Frost was very pleased with her work. "Now that's exactly how I like it."

She then walked to their front and said. "Now, please me. Worship me."

Barry and Patty didn't need to be told twice as they both moved their faces to Frost's pussy, licking it, and feeling the cold on their tongues and mouth.

"Yes, just like that, worship your goddess", Killer Frost moaned in pleasure as she grabbed their heads, shoving them into her pussy, and both licked at their best pace (in Barry's case, as fast as he could without using his super speed).

Both wanted to please her simultaneously, and so Barry didn't use his speed this time, just licking her pussy and kissing and sucking on it, alongside Patty, both of them worshiping their goddess.

"Oh….yes…" Killer Frost moaned as she finally came over both of their faces, drenching them nicely as they took her juices in. Her body's chemistry made her juices rather cold, but tasty nonetheless.

"You two know how to worship your goddess", Killer Frost smirked as she finally put on her strap-on. "So it is time to give her your asses. You first, Patty."

"Yes Frost", Patty nodded submissively as she turned around and got on all fours again, her ass sticking out for Killer Frost, which she knew the ice meta-human was going to take.

"You shall watch, Flash, without masturbating to it", Killer Frost said as Barry nodded submissively while she moved her face closer to Patty's asshole and sticking out her tongue, licked nicely, enjoying Patty's long and loud moan as she continued licking at a reasonable pace, eliciting more moans from Patty before she stopped and rubbed her strap-on over Patty's butt-crack, enjoying the giggle she got.

"Now that ass was made to be taken", Killer Frost smirked. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was", Patty nodded as Killer Frost finally pushed her strap-on into Patty's asshole, who let out a loud and sexy yelp as she felt her ass being entered.

"Oh, I just love entering your ass while your boyfriend just watches", Killer Frost said as she turned to Barry and smirked. "If you can watch this without phasing out of your cage, you will get some rewards."

"All right, thank you Frost", Barry said, trying to control himself as Killer Frost was finally deep within Patty, and said. "Now time to wreck your ass, isn't that right?"

"Yes, my ass is yours, wreck it like you always do!" Patty said as Killer Frost pulled back and thrust, as Patty moaned in pain and pleasure at the sensation, while Frost did it again, and again, and again.

Patty felt her pain lessen with each thrust into her ass and her pleasure increase, while feeling her butt-cheeks jiggle as hers and Frost's legs slapped together every time.

Killer Frost moved her hands to the front, groping Patty's breasts as she continued thrusting, increasing her pleasure as she said. "Now ain't that what you want?"

"Yes! That's it!" Patty nodded before letting out a loud and pleasurable moan as she closed her eyes, finally cumming as Killer Frost smirked at the juices spurting out of her backdoor, pulling out as Patty moaned and panted, feeling a lot of pleasure.

"Now spread 'em", Killer Frost ordered and Patty did, revealing her wide gaping asshole to both Barry and Killer Frost.

Barry had been very tempted to please himself at the sight, but just barely controlled himself.

Smacking Patty's ass again, Frost turned to Barry and said. "Now you didn't get out of your cage, Flash, so time for your rewards."

Walking to him, she knelt down and finally took the cage off as Barry grunted, feeling the blood flow return to his tool while Frost smirked, giving him some time to recover.

When he had, she grasped his cock in her hands and took it all in her mouth, enjoying his expression as she used her powers, freezing his tool while sucking it as Barry's teeth chattered and he vibrated, warming it up again and increasing the pleasure he was giving to Frost's mouth, as he released his load into her, and she took it all in.

"You taste very, very nice, Flash", Frost said as she took his cock out of her mouth. "Now I took your girlfriend's ass in front of you. So it is fair I take your ass in front of her."

"Yes, yes please take it", Barry said as he turned around and got all fours, his ass now sticking out for Frost as she smirked and said. "The Flash loves his ass being entered, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I do when you enter it", Flash said as Frost slowly licked his asshole, enjoying his moan of pleasure as she continued for a bit, getting it ready before she slowly pushed it in as Barry let out a loud moan. Men getting anally penetrated by women was generally considered taboo, and would even make some men feel less manly if they just considered it.

But Barry loved being anally penetrated by Frost and if anything, it gave him even more pleasure than anally penetrating Caitlin, as it felt good to give up power as well as control of his own orgasms to his girlfriend at times.

"Awww, Flash loves his ass being taken by his cold girlfriend, doesn't he?" Frost asked with a smirk.

"Yes I do!" Barry nodded as Frost finally entered deep within him, and then pulling back, thrust as Barry moaned in pain and pleasure, while Frost thrust again, and again, and again.

Barry felt his ass jiggle with every thrust as their legs slapped against each other while Frost enjoyed seeing Barry's asshole give way every time she thrust.

Deciding to add some more pleasure, she grasped his cock and using her powers, slowly froze it as Barry shuddered again and vibrated, heating up, as it also gave his ass more pleasure, making Frost smirk at how she had this under control.

Her skill, combined with Barry's fast vibrations, made him orgasm anally within minutes as he moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure while Frost pulled out, allowing him to recover from the level of pleasure he had been subjected.

"Spread your butt-cheeks for me", Frost said with a smirk as Barry did, showing his gaping asshole to her, which she always enjoyed.

"Now I'm gonna kiss Patty and you're gonna keep her warm", Frost told him.

"All right", Barry said as he sped them both to Patty and kneeling down, Frost kissed her on the lips, and Patty kissed back with equal passion, before she felt herself freezing up.

Barry immediately grasped her and vibrated them both, heating her up as she came back to normal, the two ladies enjoying the kiss as much as they could before pulling away.

"Thank you Barry", Patty said to him with a smile as the two kissed each other lovingly.

"I wish we could kiss without my powers getting in the way", Frost said sadly to Patty.

"I wish too, but Barry is always here for us", Patty told her.

"Yeah", Barry nodded as Frost felt better.

"Well then, take this in your mouths", Frost ordered as Barry and Patty took her strap-on in their mouths, sucking on it and licking it clean of themselves as she enjoyed them on their knees, worshipping her.

When they were done, Frost pulled out and said. "So Flash, you were a good puppy today, so you can take Patty's ass too before we are done."

"Yeah, take my ass Barry", Patty said as she again got on all fours, enticing Barry by wiggling her ass as he positioned himself and pretty much thrust into her, eliciting a loud moan as he pulled back and thrust, and continued till he got a reasonable pace as Patty moaned loudly the entire time.

Frost took off her strap-on and fingered herself, enjoying the sight as Barry also fingered Patty's pussy while he was taking her in the ass.

"OH FUCK!" Patty yelled loudly as she finally came from both sides simultaneously while Barry release his seed into her, and both closed their eyes, moaning in pure bliss at the sensation as Barry pulled out.

"Next time, you fuck Barry's ass, Patty", Frost ordered as Patty and Barry both nodded, coming down from the pleasure.

Frost's hair then turned red, her lips too, while normal color returned to her skin.

"Looks like she was really in the mood this time", Caitlin noted as Barry smirked and sped both his ladies to the bed, pulling the bedsheets to cover them.

"I loved today so much", Patty said with a smirk.

"We love all days though, right?" Barry asked as the two ladies chuckled and nodded.

"I love you both", Caitlin said.

"I love you both too", Barry said. "And Killer Frost as well."

"Same, love you both", Patty said. "And Killer Frost."

Barry shared a passionate kiss with Caitlin on the lips before sharing one with Patty too, all three of them feeling like the happiest people alive.

They loved each other, were together forever, understood, trusted and respected each other, and had amazing sex where every kink was consensual.

The three finally went to some peaceful sleep, basking in each other's presence and their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is finally done.
> 
> This is the first time I have written about a man being taken up the ass, but since I have done it with women so many times, I decided it was only fair I do it with a man now.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and found this hot. See you all next time with some other update.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
